Homestuck poems
by Golden Heart Poetry
Summary: A compilation of poems from homestuck, I do events but I also do specific character poems and my goal is to do one for each troll
1. Who cares for cancer? (Karkat's poem)

I am a mutant  
>I am a cancer<br>I am an error in the genetic code  
>I am a bomb<br>Constantly ticking  
>Get away before I explode<p>

Please tell me why  
>I had to watch<br>all of my friends die  
>Tell me now<br>That I can get though  
>this some how<p>

My best friend is a psycho  
>My lover has found another<br>My mind is a battle field  
>And there is no place to take cover<p>

And all I can do now  
>Is protect my friends some how<br>And if I die protecting a friend  
>Then my life will finally have meaning in the end<p> 


	2. Maid of Death (Aradia's poem)

It is okay to die  
>For no matter if you try<br>It will catch you in the end  
>So no need to pretend<br>It will happen to you  
>No matter what you do<p>

I was once murdered  
>By my boyfriend<br>And although it hurt  
>It was not the end<br>Because I lived as a ghost

Although I can't do as I had  
>I can't say I am very mad<br>Because it was not his will  
>It was an enemy who made this kill<br>But I was able to make her pay  
>So we are even as of today<p>

I was able to revive  
>And so was she in her hive<br>Both with powers great and strong  
>Just as we wanted all along<br>Now I watch over my dead friends  
>And allow them peaceful ends<br>My boyfriend is even along for the ride  
>Although there is an evil from witch we hide<br>I am still happier than I can ever explain  
>Because when you are made of death you feel no pain<p> 


	3. Doomed (Sollux's poem)

Is it that I live with a curse?  
>Or is it that I am the curse?<br>My song can't be written in a singe verse  
>Because singularity just makes it worse<br>My life has always been spit in two  
>And their is nothing I can do<p>

Two dream selves so I can die twice  
>Two matesprits both of them nice<br>Two fold vision to see our doom  
>Two many reasons that this is our tomb<p>

The voices inside my head haunt me  
>The voices of death tease and taunt me<br>They tell me about how my friends will die soon  
>That most won't survive to see the next moon<br>But I will beat the odds I swear  
>I am the Mage not an Heir<p>

But my friends fall like flies  
>And as each one of them dies<br>We must move on  
>Because they are gone<br>And we must race  
>Though time and space<br>To escape the demon's wrath  
>So we forge our own path<p>

But to run so fast  
>A sacrifice had to me made<br>And to escape the demon  
>My life had to fade<br>But I was brought back  
>And saw my love's face<br>And I knew I wasn't  
>going to leave this place<p>

Now I travel though dreams  
>Where nothing is as it seems<br>A old enemy is now a friend  
>To bring a monster to an end<p> 


	4. Painful love (Tavros's poem)

My legs won't work  
>But I can fly<br>Like the pupapan  
>In to the sky<br>But unfortunately  
>I had to die<p>

But It's okay  
>It was my fault . . . I guess<br>You see I had  
>This feeling of false confidence<br>I died trying to  
>Do what was right<br>But I couldn't win with  
>Her in the fight<p>

She was the only one trying to fix me  
>But was also the one to call me broken<br>And she was the only one I loved

Sure she picked on me  
>But that's why I loved her<br>Her words may have hurt me  
>But at least she noticed me<p>

What the others never understood Was that  
>Being a crippled loser was better then being . . .<br>No one

So when we fought I held back  
>I couldn't harm her with any attack<br>I only wanted her to stop  
>To halt the spin on the top<br>But she had lost her mind  
>Feelings for me left behind<p>

But it's okay that is all in the past  
>No point letting bitterness last<br>Oh and she is also here too  
>She seems a little different<br>But not really new

And now we are on an adventure  
>To save time and space<br>Taunting a demon  
>Is how we race<br>And despite the fact that we have died  
>Being here with her I feel the most alive<p> 


	5. Huntress (Nepeta's poem)

Friends watch each other's back  
>So that no one will get a sneak attack<br>Friends will fight by each other's side  
>When they walk together evil must hide<p>

The huntress and the warrior  
>Always stay together<br>No matter the struggle  
>No matter the weather<br>He may be strong  
>She may be fast<br>Maybe that is why  
>Their friendship can last<p>

But one day they may  
>Start to decay<br>And lose their life  
>After a strife<br>And fall like stones  
>In dark and grim tones<p>

But if they fall  
>In death<br>they'll stand tall  
>For not even death<br>can break them apart  
>For they are the best morals<br>As they where from the start  
>And they walk though death<br>As if it is a new life  
>Because now they are free<br>From any battle or strife


	6. Lesson on justice (terezi's poem)

Justice is cruel  
>In many a way<br>Because the death of a criminal  
>May lead to mine some day<br>For what is right is right  
>What is wrong is wrong<br>So if make any mistake  
>They play my funeral song<p>

Red glare died  
>Underestimating a criminal<br>So I need to make sure  
>I don't make a mistake so critical<br>I must take up my target  
>And follow it though<br>Let justice come forth  
>And decide what to do<p>

An eye for an eye  
>And the world goes blind<br>So watch out for those  
>Who stab from behind<br>For if they take mine  
>And I take theirs<br>We will wind up  
>With each other's pairs<br>But if I lose mine  
>What do I care<br>I am already blind  
>So I think it is fair<br>Because the one  
>That really loses her sight<br>Is the one  
>Who stared the fight<p> 


	7. Cerulean Quest (Vriska's poem)

I am not evil  
>Or at least I don't try to be<br>I know I am a bitch  
>But that is just me being me<br>I am not nice And  
>I am far from kind<br>And it's not a big surprise  
>That my friends left me behind<p>

I killed my old lover  
>Out of power and pride<br>But the sadness with in me  
>Was too strong to hide<br>I regretted killing him  
>unlike many before<br>Although this wasn't the first time  
>Murder left me aching and sore<p>

I tried to make up for it  
>With a plan to save us all<br>But that was the one thing  
>That had lead to our fall<br>Stabbed in the back  
>By my best friend<br>Because only she could see  
>How my plan would end<br>I would lead jack to my friends  
>Against my own will<br>With out god tier powers  
>They would be easy to kill<br>And in the end  
>I'd also die<br>When she stabbed me in the back  
>She also started to cry<p>

I walked alone  
>In a desert for days<br>No future or past  
>It was all in a haze<br>And fate brought me back  
>To the boy I had killed<br>I pretended to be annoyed  
>But inside I was thrilled<br>Together we planned  
>So we could live once more<br>But things just got much worse  
>As they had ever been before<p>

A demon with power  
>To destroy time and space<br>The only way to defeat him  
>Is to lead him in a chase<br>We out ran him for years  
>To find his weak spot<br>It wasn't much of a plan  
>But was our only shot<br>An army raced with us  
>All teen years of age<br>But nothing could stop  
>The demon's rage<p>

On our quest for his weakness  
>I may have yelled at my love<br>Till he had enough  
>And took off like a dove<br>Alone with my army  
>I had to move on<br>If I let my self feel  
>All hope would be gone<p>

And forward we had pressed  
>As I made a new friend<br>With a tung just as sharp  
>As her trident's end<br>And when it was  
>Time to give in<br>And their was  
>No way to win<br>We gave up together  
>And although<br>We don't have forever  
>I could spend<br>An eternity with her  
>Just to let<br>Our feeling stir


	8. Blue blood protect (Equius's poem)

Even with my strength I can not keep you by my side  
>when I face the highblood you will need to run and hide<br>Please don't fear my dearest friend as I say good bye  
>the little clown will calm down after he has some pie<p>

Please oh please oh little one go hide behind that door  
>I shall come back victorious like I have before<br>As I walk the halls all alone looking for the clown  
>her voice comes to my head about how I frown<p>

I look to a container wait is that the seer over their?  
>The glasses tell me it has be but what is with her hair?<br>Damn it's the high blood he shoot an arrow through my knee  
>As he walks closer I realize that this will be the end of me<p>

The string wrapped around my neck and I am sure to die  
>I can not let him kill me frowning or she will surely cry<br>I force a smile big and broad if only for her sake  
>As he pulls even tighter and soon my neck will break<p>

I sorry my one true friend my death was all in vain  
>but at least because I made you hide I saved you from this pain<p>

D=


	9. Double minded clown (Gamzee's poem)

I am the messiah  
>I am the murderer<br>I am the savior  
>And executioner<p>

I am a high blood  
>My friends are my brothers<br>Though hell and though flood  
>They are friends till the end<br>I will protect them I swear  
>When you may need<br>Me I will surely be their  
>I am a high blood<br>And I make my decree  
>My friends will be safe<br>As long as  
>They stay next to me<p>

I am a madman  
>When I am sober<br>Don't try fighting me  
>Cause this fight is over<br>I am a high blood  
>So hear my decree<br>I will kill everyone  
>Who isn't me<p>

I took down the servant  
>I took down the pet<br>But my blood thirst isn't over  
>At least not yet<br>The question is  
>What do I want next<br>Cerulean or a royal purple  
>This truly has me vexed<br>But the Jade blood  
>Steals my prey<br>Or I will make  
>Sure she pays<br>For I am crazy  
>and out for blood<br>So you must prepare  
>For the flood<p>

What have I done  
>To my friends?<br>Was I the cause  
>Of all their ends?<br>I guess a high clown  
>Can do nothing right<br>But when he is sober  
>He just wants to fight<br>I am sorry  
>for all I had done<br>But I am afraid that  
>I have only just begun<p> 


	10. A royal ballad (Eridan's poem)

A prince has a right to rule  
>Although his actions are cruel<br>He must try to do what is right  
>Although innocent may die in the fight<p>

A prince must protect his queen  
>Keep her name unsoiled and clean<br>So he can rule by her side  
>To make evil run and hide<p>

A prince may get stuck in a spider's web  
>she may drain my blood and strength will ebb<br>And yet love grew in the dark part of my heart  
>And in that spot she will always be a part<p>

A prince can lose all he may love  
>Escaping from his hand like a white dove<br>No princess, no spider not even a cat  
>What once was a lion now is a rat<p>

A prince left alone may look for a thrill  
>And what better excitement than a kill<br>He assassinates the queen spilling her blood  
>Her mage and her midwife join in the flood<br>He kills all the children in the mad rage  
>But he must have more to set the stage<p>

A prince meets with the spider and the minstrel as they meet all on high  
>They all meet together to choose the two of them that may die<br>But revenge caught up to them as they fell to the floor  
>And he looked down to realize he was half the man he was before<p> 


	11. A Pirate's Tango

An ox and a spider  
>A matador and a pirate<br>What could be more different  
>What path was chosen by fate?<p>

A young man stands  
>In front of his army<br>As leader of the cavalreapers  
>Where he is meant to be<br>He fights for a tyrant  
>For he has broken his cast<br>For he is agile and strong  
>Even with out steed he is fast<br>Powers greater than the empress  
>But still under her rule<br>For her gifts are great  
>And her punishment is cruel<br>You are sent to find the pirate  
>And put her days to end<br>This fight is just for glory  
>With honor to defend<br>As you find her your men face her  
>But they all fall one by one<br>For she is much too powerful  
>My god . . . What have you done?<p>

A young woman stands  
>In front of a poor young man<br>She mocks him with a smile  
>Tells him to run if he can<br>But she was controlling him  
>Unaware of where she stood<br>A snake slithered by her boot  
>So he took the chance while he could<p>

He had it bite her leg  
>She yelled out in pain<br>Breaking concentration  
>Upper hand he would gain<br>Struggling ensued  
>A battle of the mind<br>Not as bloody as with brawn  
>But just as unkind<p>

The stalemate lasted days  
>Could have gone on a week<br>If Mindfang hadn't realized  
>It was him she would seek<br>She offered a draw  
>For a bounty of gold<br>And for a secret  
>Not to be told<br>He took the offer  
>But not for the wealth<br>He knew knowledge beat greed  
>For power and health<p>

She told of his future  
>And of her past<br>And that a rivalry  
>Would never last<br>A partner ship was formed  
>Least they tear each other apart<br>And soon came the bindings  
>That affected their heart<p>

They fought side by side  
>A team like no other<br>For they didn't fight for them selves  
>They fought for each other<br>They fought for freedom  
>They fought for truth<br>For their own future  
>And for the youth<p>

In a final assault  
>They fought to get to the throne<br>No other thought  
>Than to get the tyrant over thrown<br>But the woman got injured  
>And was bleeding out fast<br>Their was no way  
>For her to last<br>He had to put her out of her pain  
>The blue blood on his shirt left a stain<br>With nothing to fight for  
>he died shortly after<br>The last thing he heard  
>Was a clown's laugher<p> 


	12. The Sad Tale of VW (Mayor's poem)

I once was a Villein free to farm

Living in peace away from harm

Till the king had come and burned my field

Destroyed my land for no crops to yield

He told me it was needed in the time of war

I told him I am not loyal to him any more

I raised up an army to take out the king

The march of victory for freedom to ring

But the demon came down and destroyed all the men

He could have killed me right there and then

But he spared my life to witness his wrath

And left me alone to follow my own path

I took up new robes out of horror and shame

And took up a title to hide my name

Now as a vassal I roam though the plain

Trying to find company to relive my pain

I found a boy dressed in blue who can control the air

And by the looks of his robes he must be an heir

I travel with him on some odd task

What it is I do not ask

A companion to travel is all I need

And to his orders I do heed

I made two more friends traveling with the boy

The Courtyard Droll and some rabbit-like toy

But when the ship exploded I was left stranded and alone

No place for any safety and no place to call home

As a Vagabond I walked through desert and sand

I walked for days till I couldn't stand

But on my journey I found a contraption so queer

My curiosity over took me I had to go near

It took me to a place where I made four new friends

People who could stay with me when the world ends

But this was cut short when the demon came back

He moved so very quickly in his attack

He killed me so quickly I couldn't defend

As I laid out bleeding I knew it was my end

But I was brought back with a ghost's aid

To my friend I am of debt that will never be paid

So I made a town out of cans to be ruled without fear

Accepting of all people who wish to draw near

A place full of peace without a king or a queen

A simple place joyful and clean

A place where all who have died can rest

Because I know they gave their best

A place free from any tyrannical rule

Equal to both the knight and the fool

A place where a mayor can rule with pride

Where all my friends can be at my side


	13. S Game over

Game over

Hey, Look, what is that I see?  
>It's my best friend with Terezi<br>If I don't save her she will surely die  
>So their is no time to think or even cry<br>I need to save her, I need to fight  
>Maybe I will win if I do what's right<p>

How do you expect to win when it's game over?  
>This is not just some nightmare in October<br>As you watch your friends will die  
>And to save them, you might try<br>But you will fail just like the rest  
>No matter if you might give your best<p>

Oh no what is this I see?  
>Karkat has been caught by Gamzee<br>Stabbed twice and thrown to the ground  
>And in to the lava with not a sound<br>Filled with rage I split Gamzee in two  
>But then I see a blast of red and blue<p>

Why do you try when it's game over?  
>Are you drunk or are you sober?<br>Because no matter how hard you try  
>All your friends will surely die<p>

Rose got the sharp end of a pole  
>Jake and Jane also paid their toll<br>Dave was skewered on both sides  
>Leaving the Condess with their hides<p>

Can't you now see the game is over?  
>The great death toll of October<br>Hussie is a cruel lord  
>Kills the world when he is bored<br>And now nothing will be the same  
>As they gave their lives in Hussie's name<p> 


	14. Who blames the queen? (Feferi's poem)

A queen  
>must stay clean<br>No blood on her hands  
>And when she stands<br>Others must kneel  
>Or at least one knight<br>Who will fight  
>To keep her beast from crying<br>And the world from dying  
>She won't feel<br>Any regret for what she must do  
>What she puts him though<br>For once he is no use  
>She ends her abuse<br>And tosses him aside  
>She left the killer alone<br>He has no want to atone  
>Now he kills without control<br>Murdering every soul  
>And he takes hers in his stride<br>They say she did nothing wrong  
>That he was a murderer all along<br>But they forget an important part  
>She taught him to kill at the start<p> 


End file.
